eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page
This is the public discussion page for Main Page. If you have general questions/comments about the site as whole, please use the Forums Search Function The search itself is bad and the new skin looks awful -- :Please feel free to give us your specific comments on the skin at the skin comment page--Kodia 12:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also don't forget that if you don't like the skin so much you can always register and pick the old skin as your default. Also give the new skin some use before you render judgement on it: I didn't like it at first but over time it's definitely grown on me. --Lordebon 15:49, 14 March 2008 (UTC) 2008 Brew Day Well, someone's already got a new 2008 Brew Day quest in the wiki, so maybe y'all should change the front page to reflect Brew Day as being the current World/Live event? Just a thought. =P -- Mysterious drake 03:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Done.--Kodia 18:53, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Main Page Tables The main page tables are now a tad too skinny. instead of their border aligning with the random musing and ones above that, the four tables are now about 1px indented on either side. Yes, I am the picker of nits ;) --Lordebon 15:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :yeah yeah, i know. bugs me too, i'm work on it. --Uberfuzzy 12:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Looks better, but the Statistics and QuickLinks are still bigger ;) --Lordebon 00:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Intentionally so. Congratulations on being able to identify our design methods.--Kodia 08:39, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Eh, I still think they should match... I'm picky like that. Oh, and the individual cell for "Quick Links" is vertically bigger than the rest of that of the bar, so that doesn't match. Go Go Gadget Nitpick! ;) --Lordebon 21:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I suppose everyone is entitled to their opinion. Also, I've looked on three four different browsers today and all but one of them show normally and the same size for the Quick Links box.--Kodia 02:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :What happened to the Quicklinks? They seem to have disappeared. --Ameria ,18 June 2008 ::You can now find the quick links in the Content navigation menu to the side of the page. Its move was part of the necessary changes we had to make the front page look decent after Wikia updated the layout of ads across all wikis.--Kodia 11:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Adding Tradeskills to the Quicklinks bar I'm wondering why the tradeskills page was never added to the Quicklinks bar in the first place. How about it? :) Twixle 15:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Ask and Ye Shall Receive.--Kodia 15:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Woot, ty, ty :) Twixle 16:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Firefox Plugin Have you thought about writing a Mozilla Firefox Plugin for the search? Can't see Random Image For a couple of weeks now, if not longer, I have been unable to see the Random Image/Slideshow. Since I haven't changed anything on my end I figured it was done on the page, but it still hasn't come back. Do I need to enable something in my Firefox browser to see it again? Janze-Nek Coms 07:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Good question. I'm not sure. I think Uberfuzzy was the last person to make a change to that area. Let's see if he responds here to let us know.--Kodia 11:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC)